Tradeskills
Tradeskills Tradeskills are a part of the game that exists other than fighting that allows you to accumulate resources. There are seven types of tradeskills you can choose from: Farming, mining, quarrying, woodcutting, jade extraction, dungeoneering, and spelunking. Each tradeskill allows you to recover a specific type of resource: Farming will produce food, mining will produce iron, quarrying will produce stone, woodcutting will produce lumber, jade extraction will produce jade, dungeoneering will produce Dungeon points, and spelunking will produce gems. Resources are used in guilds to help build or upgrade guild buildings (necessary for guild boosts), to summon guild bosses once you have a Shrine (available after Guild Level 16), to help build rooms and items in a house, or can be sold to try and make a profit. There are four slots for tradeskill jobs that you can use. You can use all of them, or just one, two, or three of the slots available. As well as the seven types of tradeskills, you have 20 workers that you can assign to any combination of tradeskills you'd like, as long as you remember you can only set 4 jobs at a time, and you don't have to use all 20 workers, but it is recommended (i.e. You can have 20 workers set on Farming, or you can have 8 workers mining and 3 workers cutting wood with 9 workers just not doing anything). As you tradeskill, you will earn levels. As your tradeskill level increases, the cost for the workers increases as well. This is due to the fact that they are becoming more skilled, and so also deserve better pay, and you are obviously a kind and caring employer. :P But along with getting paid better, your workers find more resources for you. The ratio between how much more you have to pay and how many more resources you're getting per level is in your favor as the levels continue to increase, meaning your workers are more cost effective for you. You start with a max of 20 tradeskill worker slots, which can be increased to a cap of 80 through various means. You can get up to 20 workers as random drops, 20 through the peasant housing guild building, and a further 20 purchased via tokens for 25 tokens / worker. Even if you have more than 20 max worker slots, there is still the cap of 20 workers in a single job, having more workers simply allows you to multitask, running multiple different jobs at once. In order to send out a tradeskill job, you need people working for you, right? Well, you can hire villagers at a cost of 200 of each gem (Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Opal) and each worker you send out subtracts from your pool of available villagers. As an example, let's say you've hired 15 villagers and have 20 available slots. You can only send out 15 workers, since there's only 15 villagers in your tradeskill area. You would need to hire 5 more villagers (for 1000 of each gem) in order to fill the rest of your remaining 5 slots. When your workers return from their job there is a chance for them to abandon their post and you'll have to go hire some more villagers. You could be unlucky and have all 20 of them leave when they return and you'll now have to pay 4000 of each gem in order to hire enough villagers to send a similar job. You could also get lucky and have none of them leave, in which case you can continue to overwork them until they do decide to run away. When your workers leave, you will see a comedic flavor-text accompanying the message you get when claiming your resources and reagents. They will be contained in a list below for your reading pleasure. * 1 villager's bluegrass-punkrock band has become famous and (he/she) quit working for you. * 1 villager has been trapped by a cave-in. * 1 villager went back to college and finished their degree. (He/She) found a better job in a big company exporting limes. * 1 villager has been banned by Falaloon. (He/She) didn't even get to appeal. * 1 villager found a hidden treasure. As your contract doesn't state (he/she) has to share with you, (he/she) hit the jackpot and quit the job. * 1 villager found a hidden treasure. As your contract doesn't state (he/she) has to share with you, (he/she) hit the jackpot and quit the job. Luckily for you, your lawyers litigated (him/her) into poverty after they succesfully argued in court regarding your property rights to anything found on your property, even underground. * 1 villager was demanding higher wages. You sent (him/her) off without pay. * 1 villager has managed to survive to retirement, with a great cheer (he/she) runs off. * 1 villager has decided (he/she) does no longer want to work for you. Maybe you should hire better cooks. * 1 little villager went out to play, over the hills and far away... Each of the messages can also mention multiple villagers that run off, in which case it will use a non-binary pronoun. Important ! You should wait to do any jobs at first. Save until you have at least one spare platinum. Then when you can, pick one of the seven Tradeskills and do a twenty four hour job with all twenty workers. Repeat the same thing with with the other six skills. You will be very glad you did. You will get 50-60 skill levels in each for a total of 7p ! Note: Some guilds have the Peasant Housing building, which gives more Laborer(s). Same principle, all workers for 24 hours, the jobs will cost slightly more than 1p. Cost vs. Production There are 7 different amounts of time you can set a tradeskill job for: 30 minutes, 1 hour, 2 hours, 4 hours, 8 hours, 12 hours, or 24 hours. The longer you set a tradeskill job for, the more it will cost versus how many resources you receive in that time allotment. But on the other side of the coin, the longer the tradeskill job, the higher chance you have to gain a level for that particular skill. For example, if you run a job 8 times at 30 minutes each (assuming no level increases), it would cost less than running one job at 4 hours for that same skill (in most cases, there is an element of randomness as to how many resources are earned). So one must balance how they wish to complete their tradeskills between how much they want to pay vs. how many resources they want to receive. Note: If you cancel your job(s), you lose the money and any amount of resources produced. You are not prorated against time used. Raw Materials Along with finding one of the basic resources while tradeskilling, your workers will also occasionally find some raw materials. There are 8 total raw materials, two that can be found for each type of resource: Farming can produce Wildflowers and Poisonous Roots, Mining can produce Oxides and Mineral Water, Quarrying can produce Lichen and Chalk, and Woodcutting can produce Mushrooms and Exotic Fruit. These raw materials are used in making potions, which you can begin creating if you have a Kitchen (Level 8 Construction in house required). Otherwise, you can certainly sell raw materials (or potions created) on the Market for profit, just as you can with resources. The chance to find raw materials are similar to levels for tradeskilling: The longer a tradeskill job, the higher chance you have to find raw mats (as the odds in finding a raw mat are 1 in X number of resources acquired), as well as more to be found. However, out of the two types of raw mats that can be found for each tradeskill, you can only FIND one type for each specific job. So if you set four jobs, with one of each tradeskill, you will only have a chance to find 4 different raw mats (one for each of the tradeskill types). There is also a jadeskill you can upgrade that increases your chance of finding these raw materials, serendipity. It increases your effective level, making you receive more of the raw materials when your tradeskill job ends. It does not increase the amount of resources gained though, so level that jadeskill with that in mind. Back to Top Tradeskill Cost Calculation Base Tradeskill Cost (in gold) = (Tradeskill Level x N) x (Z/20) - Where Z equals the number of workers you assign to that job, and N equals a constant, depending on length of time. That table is as follows: If you have any Leadership, then you would take your final result (in gold) and divide by your Leadership. You do this by assuming no Leadership (0%) = 1, 50% Leadership = 1.5, 100% Leadership = 2, 233% Leadership - 3.33, etc. Basically, add "1" to your percentage as a decimal (100% = 1.00, 33% = 0.33, etc.) Example: Setting a Mining job with 8 workers for 1 hour with Level 154 Mining and 28% Leadership Tradeskill Cost = ((154 x .75) x (8/20)) / 1.28 = 36.09 gold So the formula took the Mining level times the N constant, and multiplied that result by the number of workers out of 20. That result was then divided by the Leadership (28% = 1.28).